1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front lamp device of an automobile, more particularly to an automobile with an angle-adjustable front lamp device for providing an angle of irradiation that varies with respect to the automobile body and in accordance with the rotation of a steering wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the front lamp device, such as a head lamp or a fog lamp, of an automobile is mounted fixedly on the automobile body. Since the range of irradiation of the front lamp device is limited, the direction of irradiation is thus limited only to the same direction as the front side of the automobile body. Therefore, under poor ambient light conditions, regardless of whether the head lamp or the fog lamp is activated, the driver of the automobile is unable to see clearly a person, another automobile or an object on the left front side or right front side of the automobile. Referring to FIG. 1, although this situation is not likely to create any difficulty when driving along a straight road, when the automobile turns at a corner, the driver should observe the left or right side road conditions to see if there is any person, automobile or obstruction before making the turn. Unfortunately, since the irradiation of the front lamp device is directed forwardly, it is possible that the driver of the automobile will be unable to see an obstruction (A) on time when turning.
When making a turn, the steering wheel of a wheel drive assembly is operated so as to turn the front wheels of the automobile by a desired angle, thereby enabling the automobile body to turn accordingly. However, as shown in FIG. 1, turning of the automobile body occurs later than the turning of the front wheels or the steering wheel of the automobile. Thus, even though the driver of the automobile has half-completed a turning operation for the steering wheel, it is possible that the automobile body will only begin to turn at that time. Therefore, the front lamp device will be unable to irradiate the obstruction (A) in order to enable the driver to see the same before turning of the steering wheel is completed, thereby increasing the possibility of an accident.
In addition, accidents can easily occur when driving at night along a mountain side because of poor ambient light and the presence of winding road sections. When driving along a winding road, the front lamp device is usually directed to a forest side or mountain side of the road and is unable to irradiate the forward side of the road, thereby making it difficult for the driver of the automobile to avoid accidents.